criminalmindsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Andy Milder
|Aktive Jahre = 1991 bis heute }} Andy Milder ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Synchronspecher, der durch seine Rolle des Dean Hodes in Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn bekannt wurde. Biografie Milder wurde zwar in Omaha, Nebraska geboren, zog aber schon als kleiner Junge nach Santa Monica, Kalifornien um. Er besuchte die University of California, Berkeley, wo er seinen Abschluss in Witrschaft machte, ehe er am American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco Schauspiel studierte. Er verfolgte eine Schauspielkarriere, wobei er in Filmen wie Apollo 13, Armageddon - Das jüngste Gericht, Rumor Has It..., Frost/Nixon, Transformers, and Domino mitspielte. Darüber hinaus war er auch in einigen Serienprojekten involviert: Er hatte Hauptrollen in Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn und Fame L.A., spielte in Dharma & Greg, Parks and Recreation und Austin & Ally wiederkehrende Rollen und hatte Gastauftritte in Serien wie Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Mentalist, Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer, Alles Betty!, Boston Legal, Eine schrecklich nette Familie, Wunderbare Jahre, Royal Pains und Criminal Minds. Er synchronisierte zudem Stimmen in Ballroom Bootcamp, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Wrecks to Riches, und 2006 als Lightning Lad in der animierten TV-Serie Legion of Super Heroes. Von 2005 bis 2009 trat er, zunächst in wiederkehrender Rolle, später als Hauptdarsteller, als Anwalt Dean Hodes in der Serie Weeds - Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn auf. Aktuell lebt Milder gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Betty Lee in Manhattan Beach, Kalifornien. Criminal Minds Milder spielte in Staffel 7 den geistig gestörten Serienmörder Ben Bradstone. Filmografie (Auswahl) Filme *1991: For the Boys - Tage des Ruhms, Tage der Liebe *1995: Apollo 13 *1997: Der tapfere kleine Toaster als Retter in der Not (Video; Stimme) *1998: Armageddon - Das jüngste Gericht *2005: Love for Rent *2005: Domino *2007: Transformers *2008: Frost/Nixon *2008: Sieben Leben *2011: Monster of the House (Fernsehfilm) Fernsehserien *1991: Harry's Nest (Eine Folge) *1992: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Eine Folge) *1996: NYPD Blue (Fernsehserie) *1997: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Eine Folge) *1997-1998: Fame L.A. (21 Folgen) *2001: Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (Eine Folge) *2001: Dharma & Greg (2 Folgen) *2004: Boston Legal (Eine Folge) *2005: Dr. House (Eine Folge) *2005: CSI: New York (Eine Folge) *2005: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Eine Folge) *2005: Six Feet Under – Gestorben wird immer (Eine Folge) *2005–2012: Weeds – Kleine Deals unter Nachbarn (57 Folgen) *2005: Ballroom Bootcamp (7 Folgen) *2006-2008: Legion of Super Heroes (Stimme; 24 Folgen) *2006: Drake & Josh (Eine Folge) *2006: Eine himmlische Familie (Eine Folge) *2008: Private Practice (2 Folgen) *2011: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Eine Folge) *2011: Criminal Minds (Eine Folge) *2011-2014: Austin & Ally (14 Folgen) *2012: The Mentalist (Eine Folge) *2013: Grey's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte (Eine Folge) Videospiele *2001: Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (Stimme) *2002: Star Trek: Bridge Commander (Stimme) *2003: Star Trek: Elite Force II (Stimme) *2004: Men of Valor (Stimme) *2004: Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (Stimme) *2005: S.W.A.T. 4 (Stimme) *2005: The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (Stimme) *2009: G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (Stimme) *2010: Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame (Stimme) *2012: Syndicate (Stimme) Links *Für eine vollständige und aktualisierte Filmografie, siehe hier. Kategorie:Echte Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler